The Bond of Black and White
by TsukiNoKagura
Summary: Despite their constant bickering, everyone knew that they cared about eachother deeply. IchiRuki One-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**The Bond of Black and White by TsukiNoKagura**

_Summary: Despite their constant bickering, everyone knew that they cared about eachother deeply. IchiRuki One-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes._

_Pairing/s: IchiRuki, one-sided RenRuki, IchiHime and HichiRuki_

_Rating: Ranges from K to M, although nothing explicit at all._

_Format: Alphabetically ordered 20 words that is the theme of 20 different drabble-length one-shots. Timelines vary. May contain OOC, semi-AU, fluff and angst._

* * *

**Art: **He can never tell what the creature/object is that she drew in her notebook. But when Rukia held up a sheet of paper in front of his face with a lingering blush on her cheeks he knew he would understand this one.

It was of him and her, Chappy-style, together surrounded by hearts.

**Beauty: **Rukia never thought herself to be pretty. She doesn't have Inoue and Matsumoto's cleavage; nor Yachiru and Nel's cuteness; or elegance like Unohana. She had no idea what Ichigo saw in her when he asked her out.

**Closet: **Even with his major perverted antic; Kon assured himself to never enter Rukia's closet without knocking again.

The image of his onee-chan having sex with his owner left a permanent mental scar on the modified soul.

**Difference: **They both liked different things. When she goes gaga over her Chappy collection he occupies himself in the literary world of Shakespeare. When fighting she would always chant out one kido spell after another while he randomly swings his meat-cleaver of a zanpakuto at the enemy.

Nevertheless there are things in their relationship that spark both of their interests. For example beating the hell out of Kon when he pisses neither of them off and both preferring kisses involving tongue rather than small pecks.

**Eyes: **Ichigo had always loved Rukia's eyes. The liquid-sapphire orbs sparkles and appear even more mesmerising in the sunlight.

Sometimes when talking (or arguing) with her he would occasionally become tongue-tied or suddenly stop in the middle of a lecture because he had been too busy staring into those deep pools of wonder.

**Fashion: **Clothes have never bothered Rukia. As a shinigami she had to wear the same yukata every single day. Her wardrobe is always a bland shade of black and white. Even during Kuchiki formal events it was her nii-sama who pick out her outfits.

However, after she met Ichigo she had a strange urge to dress-up in the latest trends just to look good for him. She punched him when he kissed her and told her that he liked her best with nothing on.

**Generosity:** Isshin never knew his son was such a hospitable person. The boy agreed to immediately when the shinigami girl requested to move into his closet. He didn't even complain as he watched Karin and Yuzu clear out the small space feeding the trash bin anything that is considered to be 'junk'.

_Ah, my son had finally grown up to be a real man Masaki! I'll just have to wait for the grandchildren…_

**Height: **144cm isn't an ideal figure girls her age would strive for. The 30cm difference between him and her is what ticks her off the most. The word midget became her new name and she couldn't even call him tower or something because 174cm is normal amongst boys.

"Oi, idiot! Why do you always call me short midget huh? It pisses me off so much!" One day Rukia decided to confront him, face-to face, once and for all.

The stupid berry only smirked, picked her up and kissed her.

"So I can do this."

**Invitation: **Both of them were quite nervous when they planned on asking eachother to the Annual School dance. When the two had finally mustered enough courage to do so, they bumped into eachother head-on and blurted out everything they rehearsed to say.

Their classmates could never forget the day which they have heard the most synchronised speech, ever.

**Jealousy: **The substitute shinigami never really hated anyone. He even sees Aizen as a mere duty to kill. However after the rescue team made it back from Hueco Mundo the name Ashido Kano constantly graced her lips. Ashido this, Ashido that and Ashido _everything_.

When his temper reached its boiling point he threw her onto his bed, pushed her down and swore to her that his name is all she will be screaming that night.

**Kinks: **Rukia knows all the tricks to turn her orange-haired boyfriend on.

From as small as adding an extra bit of sway into her hips whist walking or as major as undoing a few buttons of her uniform blouse pretending to scratch an itch on her chest.

She wouldn't be surprised if he ever suddenly ambushes her in the janitor's closet.

**Lineage: **As a member if the noble Kuchiki family, Byakuya has high expectations of his sister-in-law. While this doesn't necessarily involve kenseikans in her hair, he at least expects her to find a suitable husband from another honourable house.

What greatly shocks (and angers) him is that every single arranged marriage meeting with one of her suitors that Kurosaki Ichigo would barge in and interrupt the date. The unfortunate men end up going home with a black-eye or a few missing teeth.

Not wanting any further injury cases for the fourth division (and to face the wrath of Unohana); the stoic captain finally agreed when Ichigo asked (more likely threatened or demanded) him for Rukia's hand in marriage.

**Menstruation: **There's always a certain time of the month that drives Ichigo insane. During this period of time Rukia becomes more aggravated and unreasonable. And if he ever gains the upper hand in their arguments she would burst into tears.

The orange-head had learnt some facts about this during Health class but

1) He never pays any attention and 2) Rukia's technically dead.

It was only when she told him that she is unable to have sex while she is on her period did he set off to see Kisuke about this problematic gigai problem.

**Nicknames: **Orihime makes sure she treats her Kurosaki-kun with respect at all times. She bows when he walks by and offers a helping hand when he is struggling with his books.

Yet his heart still belongs to someone else.

From the outside, Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san can almost be called enemies. Constantly calling eachother idiots and always quarrelling.

What she failed to notice is the faint blush on Rukia's cheeks each time she mentions about "that carrot top" and a change in his voice when he calls her "Shortie".

**Paranoia: **The time when he thought he would truly lose Rukia was definitely before her supposed execution. In his mind she had always been the strong and invincible one. But seeing her in chains beneath the Soukyoku awaiting for her fate truly pained him on the inside.

_What if he couldn't make it on time? What if her death was made early?_ Negative thoughts raced through his brain.

It wasn't until he heard her clear voice echo in his ears did he knew that he _will_ save her and defeat anything that gets in his way.

**Queen: **With himself stuck as 'the horse', Hichigo thinks his life as a hollow is unfair. Not only has the king received all the glory he even scores all the chicks. The other half of Ichigo grimaced with envy as he watched his good counterpart make out with the raven-haired girl.

**Rivalry: **Rukia couldn't understand why Ichigo and Renji have a natural dislike towards one another. For all she knew as soon as she introduced Renji as her _important best friend_ the strawberry began making rude remarks about his hair. The first punch was also thrown by him at the lieutenant after she informed Ichigo that the redhead and she _grew up_ together in the poor districts or Rukongai.

_Boys will be boys…_

**Slumber: **When Rukia occasionally visited her actual room in the Kuchiki manor it had always been hard to fall asleep at night, which is the reason why she would instantly go back to the real world to sleep in her cramped bed at the Kurosaki residence.

Maybe it was _his_ gentle snoring that acted as a lullaby or the comfort of what was originally _his_ pillow which lured her into dreamland; she didn't care.

Little did she know everytime she was absent from his room _he_ never gotten a blink of sleep.

**Training: **There are times when Rukia becomes truly irresistible to him. For example when she tried to teach him the correct stance when it comes to fighting or kido practice; each time he makes he makes the wrong move instead of hitting him she sneaks up behind him and snakes her petite arms over his to demonstrate the right posture. Her small breasts would press up against his back everytime she struggled her way around his large body due to her short height.

If Urahara wasn't watching his every move he would have tackled her and did the deed right there.

**Unrequited: **Renji doesn't like the fact that his childhood friend is seeing his eternal foe.

Ichigo and Rukia had only know eachother for what, about four to five months?! While he had known the petite girl for almost his _whole life_!

That stupid strawberry brat, the redhead lieutenant couldn't even him in a fight. Plus Ichigo learned his bankai before him and becomes the hero of every single mission and adventure. He had played a big part as well!

_If he ever manages to beat Kuchiki-taichou, Ichigo will be the next on his list._

* * *

It was raining the night Kurosaki Ichigo died. A car accident, which the reckless driver had ran away as soon as his car collided with a pedestrian.

Rukia had personally gone to fetch him in Rukongai; after sharing a long, passionate kiss she informed him of his newly acquired position as a captain (while she will serve as his lieutenant). The division that he was assigned however was undecided, yet.

The moment Ichigo stepped foot in Seireitei a party was waiting for him; both for his ascension and the defeat of Aizen.

"Welcome home, Ichigo" at that the two lovers are truly united, forever.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: I had seen quite a few of these 'word drabbles' during my time here at fanfiction dot net. Believe it or not I haven't read an IchiRuki one, so I was inspired.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review on your way back!**

_**~月**_


End file.
